Like cats and dogs
by Loc Master
Summary: First fic! My version of chp.21 of the story called "like cats and dogs" it's by disnickyX. I follow and favorite it so you all can just click on it easy. My little input would start on chapter 21 when they are sitting at the table (Jade forcing food down Tori's throat) right after that. I don't own anything. Tell me if you liked it or hated it. I like good and bad and haters!


(A.N. Hello, you don't need to know anything about me but, I been reading this story that made me think of a story.I just had the idea and decided to put it up, I hope it doesn't count as copy write or something. The story is called "like cats and dogs" it's by disnickyX it's a Victorious (Jori) fic. I'll follow and favorite it so you all can just click on it easy. My little input (my story) would start on chapter 21 when they are sitting at the table (Jade forcing food down Tori's throat) right before Singin comes.)

Tori: Happy now? "I ask with a mouthful of lunch"

Jade: No "She frowns back" I'll be happy when this stupid break is over"

Than Jaylin walks over to the table with 2 camera men. Jaylin is not only one of Jades adult friends but also the host of busted. Busted is a show that has aired everyday live without a miss.

Jaylin: Your already broken up? "Jaylin says making everyone but Jade jump because they didn't notice him standing behind them"

Jade: We're not broken up! "Jade yells at him then turns around to notice who she was screaming at" Jaylin? Where the hell have you been man! I haven't seen you in over a year. "She says with a smirk on her face"

Jaylin: You know, doing this and that. I'm actually here on business. "He motions for his camera people to come around the table" You know I love you, right? "He says with and expression Jade can't really read"

Jade: What do you mean? "She looks around and notices that the camera's are on and she finally gets it" Wait, don't do this me. I've done nothing wrong! I don't talk to anyone about our relationship, you have nothing on me! "She yells more afraid than angry"

Jaylin: It's nothing personal Jade. You know how this works. And it's not you getting busted, it's her. "He nods over to Tori than starts talking to resume the show" Tori! Do you love your girlfriend? "He ask her already making it obvious that the camera is rolling and live"

Tori: Yes, of course I do!

Jaylin: Do you really? "He starts to sound like he is interrogating her" If you love her, why do you have her on a "break"? "He uses his fingers to emphasize" If you loved her you wouldn't be stringing her along like this. You would be together, which it seems you are but your not. As you know by now, everyone sees you two. And by their judgments, your guilty. "He lowers his voice on the last 2 words" You must not love Jade because you torture her by letting her get so close and then BAM! pulling away just like that. You don't love her at all! That's what everyone thinks! All your doing is pretending. "Tori looks down not saying anything than back up at Jaylin. He suddenly looks shocked" That's it. "He says in a whispers than repeats it louder sounding upset" That's it! Your pretending!

Tori: No I'm not pretending! "She tries to say without her voice cracking but fails"

Jaylin: I can't believe it. You know after finding out you were Jades girl, I hoped this was one of the episodes that the majority was wrong. But it's not.

Tori: I wasn't pretending. This is real, we are real. "As Tori says the last part she doesn't even believe it because it did all start out as acting"

Jaylin: It's a shame no one learns from watching this show that you can't lie to me. I know your lying. And since your my friends girlfriend I'll make an out for you. Everyone is watching so make sure your sure when you answer. I'll end this show here and won't dig deeper only if you admit that your faking it, then apologize for hurting her. "He looks at Tori waiting her answer"

Tori: I told you I'm not faking.

Jaylin: Your a good liar, if I hadn't of seen your face when I said you were pretending the first time I'd agree with you. But you've made your decision. "He looks at the camera and says" It's time to dig deep and get busted!

Jade: Jaylin, stop. I don't want this. "She whispers to Jaylin but its loud enough that everyone sitting at the table hears"

Jaylin: Sorry Jade I'm just doing my job. I have to give the people what they want. "Jade knows if he "bust her" that she will not only be embarrassed but she'll be hurt. She knows that this is kinda her fault because she made her date her longer than one night and she didn't want to let Vega go because she loves her. So she makes the quickest decision that she's ever made"

Jade: She was suppose to be pretending. "Jade says before Jaylin could say anything else" She didn't do anything wrong. I was making her pretend. We made a deal and to end it I was suppose to break up with her. She wasn't allowed to break up with me. "Everyone at the table looked shocked but Beck"

Beck: I knew it. This whole time, I knew it. You used her to make me jealous. I knew you didn't love her! "Beck has a big smirk on his face and Jade just looks at him like he's an idiot"

Jade: You were right Beck. I was using her to make you jealous at first but after a while I forgot about you and you just became annoying. "She says with venom in her voice" The first couple weeks all I thought about was how your going to want me back. "Her voice starts to soften up a little" But you faded away when I really started to see Vega, everything she did was just, I don't know. She just made me happy, like truly happy. I've never felt that way before so I didn't want to let her go.

Jaylin: So you and her made a plan to get your ex boyfriend back?

Jade: Yes, so she did nothing wrong. "She said thinking that he'd stop his show now but no luck"

Jaylin: Your right Jade "Everything about him just darkens suddenly" You are so right "He slams his hand on the table then points his finger at Jade. Forgetting all about the show for a second" You did something wrong! What is the only thing that I told you not to do Jade! "Jade looks at him funny but doesn't say anything" Don't try that with me! I told you never to what!? "She really starts to think but comes up with nothing and she doesn't know what he'll do because she has never seen him mad" Never ever under any circumstance! "Then she remembers"

Jade: Fall in love with an actor. "She says then he immediately says back to her"

Jaylin: Yes! Fall in love with a damn actor! Not only did you do that but you did it while still in the damn play! "He takes a breath to calm down and looks back at Jade"

Jade, it was the only think I told you not to do. Even though Im upset at you and for you, my show is still going. So now that it all out, tell us all how it started. I would ask Tori but I really am hating her right now so I don't want to hear her voice because I might rip her throat out "Tori surprisingly doesn't do anything but sit there" Explain Jade, and make it quick. "First Jade looks at Tori and Tori just nods once than looks away, not even looking at the Melissa because right now she is giving her the (I'm gonna kill you) look.

Jade: Well she came to me saying she told her ex that she was dating when she wasn't and asked if I'd be her date that night. I said yes not only because he think girls that are with each other is because they never had a real mam but I knew I could use it too. I told her I would do it but we had to date a couple months to make Beck jealous. "She looks between Jaylin and the camera while talking" I thought I wouldn't last because everything Vega did seemed to annoy me but I started to actually like her after a couple weeks. She got close with my family and I got close with hers. She was the most frustrating thing ever

still is but somehow I fell for her. This will probably be the best episode your show will ever get. I forgot about the deal when we started getting close. I thought it was real. "Her voice cracks a bit but only for a second" A few weeks ago before she asked for a break I spoke with her father and getting her a promise ring. He thought I was crazy for a second because you only go to the father when you want to marry the girl, but that was the plan for me. I told him I was getting a promise ring made for her. He said he was more than happy to give me his approval. That night I went to a Jeweler and got the ring made. The next day I went over to her house to give it to her. I had the ring in my hand ready to give it to her. He dad answered the door and he told me she hadn't left her room since she got home , so I went to her room and noticed that she didn't look like she was feeling well. I sat on top of her and kissed her asking her what was wrong. She turned to face me and said she wanted a break, I told her she couldn't break up with me... "Jade goes silent and looks down for a second"

Jaylin: What did she say Jade? "He ask really wanting to know"

Jade: She said she knew "Jade's voice starts to crack" She said the deal was I break up with her in front of everyone. I was so mad at myself because I forgot the deal. I was furious that I thought it was real and it wasn't. I called her a slut because I knew it would kill her to hear that. "Jade starts to cry" I forgot again after that happened and she reminded me it was a deal. I knew I just was being selfish by that point because I knew she wanted out but I thought if I just keep her a little longer she'll love me like I love her, but it didn't happen. "Jade remembers she is on a live TV show watched by practically everyone and she tries to stop crying at least enough for it to be more of a silent cry" That's not even the best part. I know, I know, your probably thinking what the hell can get better than that. Well I'll show you. "She stands and pulls something out her pocket" This is the ring I got her. I always kept it with me because I was still subconsciously planning on giving it to her when this break was over. I knew it would never be over but I still wanted to believe it would. "She turns to look at the camera says" I was in the wrong. Vega didn't do anything but her job. She was acting and never forgot she was acting. She's kept this up for 7 and a half months straight. She is the best actress I've ever known and will probably ever know. But what we did was wrong, we shouldn't have fake dated. I was told that it wouldn't just be fine when we break up because everyone we know would be caught in the cross fire. And you were right Beck "She looks over at him for a second before looking back at the camera" Not only did this hurt me and my friends but it hurt my family. My little sisters got attached to Vega and now they hate me even more than they did before Vega came around. No telling who else we hurt. "Jade starts to cry again" I'm sorry that I hurt everyone, I really am but there's nothing I can do about it now. "Jade is crying hard and she runs inside of the school"

Jaylin: That's the end of Busted, catch ya tomorrow.

He says his outro so so fast it's barley comprehendible. He runs after Jade and makes sure his camera men are not recording and follow him. They aren't so he continues inside the school then back out to the front parking lot then calls Jade's name so she'll stop. She does and he just hugs her and she cry's in his arms.

Jaylin: I'm so sorry. I should have never continued my show. Im sorry.

Jade: Don't be, as much as it hurts it had to be done. I'm glad that it was you and not Beck. "She says still crying in his arms"

Jaylin: I can take you home it you want.

Jade: Can we go to you house? I really don't want to go home. "Jade ask hoping he'd be ok with the request"

Jaylin: Of course Jade. You know I'm not so good with the comforting words thing, but it will get better. It might not be soon but eventually it'll get better.

(A.N. Hi it's me again. This is probably the only story I'll upload because I don't write. I really hate writing because I suck at it, but please tell me what you thought! If the one that made the story is reading this please leave a review I would like to know what you think even if you say it's crap. REVIEW! THANKS!)


End file.
